The invention relates to the field of animal husbandry and in particular cat climbing toys. Cat trees are a sort of cat scratching posts that are vertically supported. Typically cat scratching pads are covered by material that is attractive enough for cats to scratch and still apply some abrasive force to the cat's claws. The materials used include e.g. carpeting.